Ghosts
by Bored out of my head
Summary: when Griffin and Cody are murdered and find themselfs as ghost pokemon. they have some unfinished bussinus. rated T for that one word in the last chapter...
1. murdered

**This is going to by my forth story! I hope you`ll enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: murdered

It was an eventful day today. The house is full of old friends and neighbors and my best friend and I are relaxing in the living room.

"Hey Griffin!" asked my friend, Cody

"Yeah?" I said petting my zigzagoon

"What you want to do now?" we were having one of our more boring days

"I don't know… wanna sneak in some food?"

"Sure! I'm starved!"

Cody and I snuck down to the kitchen to grab some potato chips (or as my Irish neighbor calls them "spuds"), some "fat cakes", and some Doritos. When my mom caught me.

"GRIFFIN!" my mom yelled "what do you think you're doing?" I dropped the chips

"It's only a wee bit of spuds, it`ll do them no harm." Me and my friend always chuckle when he talks

"Oh fine then… but only tonight!"

"Yes!" I said "c`Mon lets go!"

As we are walking my friend suddenly stops right in front of the door to my brother's room.

"What is it?"

"Shhhh!"

"What is it?" I whispered

He motioned his finger for me to come closer.

"Im going to kill him and when I'm done I'm going to bury him under the floor boards, are you in?" I did not know that voice since he/she obviously wanted no one to know about this. he/she mufled his voice.

"I-"the second person hesitated "fine"

Only Cody saw through the crack in the door. I couldn`t see anything.

"Then let's get them!"

Cody and I ran upstairs as fast and stealthily as we could after that.

"Who was that?" I asked

"I-it was- AHHHH!"

I couldn`t turn around in time to see anything. Somebody put a brown bag over my eyes.

"W-Who-ugh." After that everything went black

???:

I woke up in a strange place. I was surrounded by gravestones and people crying. No one seemed to notice me at all. I also noticed that everyone seemed VERY tall to me. I went over to the people and I was about as high as their knees! One person seemed to see me and suddenly screamed out of fear and kicked me hard. I looked and saw that the kick went right through me!

After that I ran away from them. After a while I began to notice something. I don't have legs! I went over to one of the shiniest gravestone I could find and saw very clearly that I had no arms or legs! I was a shuppet!

After floating around the place for a few hours I saw another Pokémon here. Only it I haven't seen any other Pokémon besides this banette. I went over to it.

"Um…" I began it seemed startled and jumped up a few inches I noticed that it was twice as big as me nut I just floated a little higher to make eye contact. "Where am I?"

"I-I don't know…" I heard that voice from somewhere before…

"CODY is that you!?" this seemed to make it jump even higher

"GRIFFIN!" he seemed overjoyed when I nodded "Why do you look like that?"

"Speak for yourself!" I said "you look just like a banette!"

He stared at me for a while and began looking at himself. He seemed very shocked to see gray little hands.

"HOLLY CRAP!"

Later:

After Cody calmed down we came to the decision that we were ghost because we were murdered.

"So who murdered us? You saw it didn`t you!?"

"OH yeah! It was"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! Humph!!!!!!" the zipper for his mouth suddenly closed on him. "Humph, humph!!!" he was pulling on the zipper as hard as he could but it wouldn`t budge.

"I don't think you can tell me who it is…" he nodded and the zipper became undone

"Ha-ha-ha! You just figured that out!?" said a voice across the room, we looked over to find a dusclops "you must be new to this death thing!" he laughed some more

"Uh- yeah we are…" I said

"Well it's simple… when a human dies it is reformed into a ghost Pokémon until it finished its unfinished business! Lets se… a shuppet… well clearly you were murdered, and a banette… both of you were murdered and you" he said pointing at Cody "are the only one who saw it right?"

"Yeah!" Cody said the zipper became undone.

"It's simple… both of your unfinished businesses is to get back at your murderer! So when you get back you change back! But banette here can't tell you who he/she is! Well… I've kept enough of your time! See ya!" with that he vanished into smoke…

"So you can't tell me huh? Wanna try again?"

"Sure… It was"

"Zzzzzip!"

"HUMPH HUMPHER!" he screamed with no legible words coming out.

"I guess not…" I said I spotted the dirt "Hey! Maybe you can write it down!"

"OK!" he said with the zipper still closed

He leaned down and started writing:

"It was"

As soon as he was about to Wright the name the little "pony tail" and the spiked ball at the end of his tail, suddenly wrapped itself around Cody`s arm and pulled it back.

"HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH" he was screaming but still no words came out I could see tears in his eyes.

**Well what a sad chapter… I felt bad for Cody as I was writing this story. I hope you like this story and dude… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (This chapter has 1078 words in it)**


	2. caught

**This is Ghosts chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: caught

Cody was getting over not telling me about the murder. His "pony tail" and tail finally let go of him, and he was sitting on top of his own tomb stone.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Well… I guess we go find"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph!"

I started snickering at him about his little zipper.

He got it undone again and said "knock it off! It was an accident!"

"I'm sorry! But it was kind of funny!"

"I'd like to see your mouth close on you…"

"Well it won't because I'm a shuppet!"

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"I'm a banette and you're a shuppet!"

"So?"

"I'm your evolved form! Ha-ha! I'm stronger than you!"

"Ugh…" I said. He always finds a way to bring me down when I'm ahead

Later:

We were walking out of the grave yard when at the entrance we both seemed to hit an invisible barrier!

"What the?" I said looking to see nothing blocking us

I pushed on it to see that it wouldn`t budge at all.

"This isn`t funny at all…"

"who`s laughing?" said Cody

"Very funny… what the?" I said when a dark vortex came above us and dropped a letter in front of us. The letter opened itself and with a terrifying voice said

"He who desires to leave must see the council of ghosts!" with that the vortex scooped both of us up and we found ourselves in a dark room surrounded by five ghost Pokémon. 1: dusclops 2: frosslass 3: giratina 4: gengar and 5: Mismagius.

"Why do you wish to leave this safe haven?" asked frosslass

"Um…" said Cody "we need to go and find"

"Zzzzzip!

"Humph!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" said frosslass "you should know by now that a banette cannot tell any secret!"

"I can't tell any secrets at all!"

"I'm sorry but you can`t." she said disappointed "but… you seem to have a very good reason to leave the cemetery… so you can leave." She said that

As we were leaving through a vortex we saw dusclops say "why do we hold these meetings anyway?"

We were back at the entrance but this time on the outside of the gate.

"We`d better get going…" I said "so… you can't tell any secretes…?"

"Oh crap…" he said knowing I was going to humiliate him.

"Did you know that… whisper whisper whisper…"

"YOU DID THAT!"

"Did what?"

"YOU"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! HUMPH!!!!" I knew he was ticked

Later:

We walked a while and finally we came to my house. Everyone was away to morn over us and since we can go through walls, it wasn`t hard to get in…

"So what went on when I was gone that one week ago?" I asked

"Oh! You`ll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Well… I promised that I wouldn`t tells anyone, but I don't think it matters…"

"So…?"

"Well… you see! J-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH HUMPHEN HUMPH HUMPH!" I think I got what he said though _I'm so gonna get you!_

He got the zipper undone "I'm so gonna get you!"

"How?" I asked

"…"

"I thought so"

Since there was no one home to investigate we decided to go outside and get someone scared out of their pants! We found a Pokémon trainer to scare. She didn`t look very tuff but we weren't going to stay for long.

"Let's get her!" I whispered

As we crept up on her she suddenly turned around and said "mightyena! Use Dark pulse!" I saw a dark ball of power come at me and I blacked out.

Somewhere:

I woke up on a little bed in some machine. I tried to get out but I couldn`t go through the glass for some reason.

"Griffin! Over here!" I turned and saw Cody in another machine.

"Where are we!?"

"I think we`re in the Pokémon center!"

"What!?"

"That's not the worst part…"

What is it?

He looked down to the side of my machine and next to it I saw on a table in a little tray was to dusk balls!

"HOLLY CRAP!" someone must have heard the commotion because nurse joy and the trainer came into the room.

"OH!? You're awake!" said the trainer I guess she saw me stare at the poke` balls because she said "you're my newest Pokémon! I'm sure we will have a lot of fun together!"

**Well that was unfortunate! I hope you like this story so far! (words=924)**


	3. training

Chapter 3: training

Cody and I were outside in the forest when we were let out of our poke` balls. She hardly ever keeps her Pokémon in her poke` balls. As it turns out she has three other Pokémon, her mightyena, an Alakazam, and a vaporeon.

"So…" I said to her Alakazam "where are we going?"

"What did the shuppet say Alakazam?" asked the girl

_It wanted to know where we are going… _

"Telepathy!?" Cody and I said at the same time

"Ugh…" she said with a frustrated sigh "Could you do that telepathy lock or whatever you call it so I can understand them?"

_Sure… _Alakazam made his eyes glow a bluish color

"What happened?" I asked

"Well…" began the girl "Alakazam made it possible for us to speak freely!"

"Is that possible!?" asked Cody

"I can understand you can't I?"

"WOW! That's so cool!" I said "if there's something you should know about this banette…"

"Don`t tell her dude!" said Cody franticly

"Banettes can't tell a secret! Go ahead and try it out!"

"DUDE!"

"OK…" said the girl "What's your biggest secret?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Please?" she said in a puppy dog face

"B- Oh fine! I-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph humphy?"

"Wow… that's sad…"

"I know!" I said laughing!

"Well…" Cody said getting the zipper undone "what do we do now?"

"I guess we level you two up!"

"OK!" he gave an evil smile after a few seconds

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing…"

Later:

The girl told us her name… it was Alex. She told us our levels. Cody was level 42 and I was level 36. She said that she was going to train me first.

"Are you ready?" she asked she paired me up with Alakazam for an easy matchup

"I-I guess…"

"Shuppet use sucker punch!" I unleashed a dark energy that took shape in a fist and hit Alakazam directly in the stomach. Alakazam then used psycho cut and hit my square in the head. I was still floating, but I didn`t feel very good either. "Use shadow ball!" I did the same as last time, but this time it was just a ball and it hit Alakazam pretty hard in the chest. As the smoke cleared I saw Alakazam eyes swirl and that's when I knew it was a victory!

"That's a pretty strong shuppet you have!" said a trainer coming out from behind a tree "ill battle you!"

"Sure!" said Alex

The trainer sent out a muk. _Yes!_ I thought to myself _poison is weak against ghost types! Is weak against ghost types! _

"Use mud bomb!" the trainer said

I tried to dodge it, but the mud hit me in the face and I couldn`t see very much.

"Use shadow ball!" I aimed as best I could but missed him

"Now muk! Use dark pulse!"

I couldn`t see where it was coming from and soon it hit me. I was on the ground still conscience, but too weak to move. As the muk was coming closer the trainer said

"Good job muk!" he hesitated when he saw me on the ground "here" he threw a bottle filled with something to Alex and left.

She looked at the bottle sprayed the stuff on me and I felt perfectly better! I was floating again and this time I was flying circles around Alex. I stopped in sadness

"I lost…" I said in defeat

"It's OK… we all lose sometimes!" if I had a mouth to smile I would

Later:

We were walking to the trainer's house, and when we got in Alex said

"I`m home mom!"

"OH you didn`t come in last night! I was worried sick!"

"I was looking after this shuppet and banette!"

"As soon as her mother saw us she said "a new Pokémon? Well I have a treat for them!" she dug threw some drawers and pulled out two little red wrappers filled with something.

"What's that?" I asked

"Rare candies!"

"Sweet…! I don't have a mouth though…"

"That's OK! We have a berry juicer and a rare candy works just fine in it!"

She went to her kitchen put the candies in a crusher and in a few seconds the candies were in a spray bottle!

"This will feel really good!" said Alex

"Wait!" I said "what about Cody?"

"Who?"

"The banette… he's not getting some… Cody?"

"What?"He said in a bored voice

"You haven`t said anything since we came out of our poke balls in the forest…"

"Oh… it's nothing! You get all the training and all the rare candies! And I get nothing!"

"We have two more rare candies in the drawer for you!" she pulled them out and tossed them to him "here you go!"

He chewed them and said "This is great! You gotta try these!"

"Here you go!" she sprayed the bottle on me and I felt a wonderful sensation! It was like powering up and everything becoming stronger!

Suddenly my body began glowing and I felt a tingling sensation all around me! In a few minutes it was done and I was standing on two legs! I saw my arms and my little spiked tail!

"HOLLY CRAP! IVE TURNED INTO A BANETTE!"

**I don't know if that's good or bad… on one side he`s stronger… on the other he has the dreaded ZIPPER! HA-HA please review! (this chapter has 1075 words in it!)**


	4. Matt

Chapter 4: Matt

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!!!" I said pacing the room

"What`s the matter? Didn`t you want to evolve?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because, because… sigh. Alex you tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"The thing about Banette… you know the thing I told you in the forest…"

"Is that it?"

"What it?" said her mom?

"Banettes can't tell a secret, but I don't know why you're so worried about-" she thought for a second "Your scared of that zipper coming closed on you?" I nodded

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Cody "Revenge is sweet!"

"Stop laughing! This isn`t funny!" I said looking at my shaking hands

"OH yeah it is! I can get back at you for all those times you closed my mouth!" I sulked even more

/\/\/\/\

About 4:00 PM:

/\/\/\/\

I was on the couch face down with Alex sitting right next to me leaning over petting and comforting me…

"It's not the end of the world…" she said "Just don't tell any secrets and you`ll be fine!"

"You don't understand!" I said with my voice muffled from the couch "It's already been downhill since I turned into a shuppet, but now I'm a banette!"

"What do you mean turned into a shuppet?"

"Well… me and Cody were"

Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH!" it felt weird having your mouth close… like having your mouth tighten so much that you can't move it at all, and above that, its humiliating…

"OOPS! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

I tried getting the zipper undone but I found out that it won't budge and whenever it`s tugged it hurts a lot. I tried to remember what Cody did to get his undone. _He admitted that he won't tell and the zipper became undone! _I did that and the zipper became undone! It felt relieving to get it undone.

"It's OK…" I told her "it was an accident…"

"MOM!" called another voice much younger and belonging to a boy "IM HOME!"

"I can hear you from ten feet away honey…" her mom said

"Sorry I didn`t see you…" he walked by the couch and saw me. "Is that a Banette!?"

"He sure is matt!" Alex said "But… he's feeling a little down right now…"

"I know how to cheer him up! C`Mon! Let's go upstairs!" Alex nodded to me and I followed him to his room. What I noticed about this room, like all the others, was that it seemed to have nothing in it except common furniture…

"Um…" I began "where is everything?"

"OH…" he seemed to lose his pep "It was burned in the fire…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Before we moved here there was a huge fire at our old place… nothing survived except my dad's lucky charm… not even dad survived…" he showed me the charm. It was an ancient carving from someplace…

"I`m so sorry." I said "what else did you lose?"

"The only things in my room I really cared about. And that was my stuffed animals… but now I have you! You are going to live with us and be my best friend! But… I usually confide all my secrets to my stuffed animals and I don't want you to tell…"

"IT`s OK… Banettes can't tell any secret…"

"Really?"

"None… wanna try?"

"OK…" he decided what he was going to tell me "Well I… whisper whisper whisper…"

"HOLLY CRAP YOU STILL-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"HUMPH HUMPH HUMPH!!!"

"WOW! It's true! … Need help getting that undone?" he saw me tug on the zipper as hard as I could and it wouldn`t budge. I nodded. He picked me up without any trouble and tugged on the zipper. It came off so soothingly that it didn`t hurt a bit!

"That's weird…" I said "I could never get the zipper undone yet you can without even trying!"

"I guess it's another thing a banette has…"

/\/\/\/\

Later:

/\/\/\/\

It was dinnertime when Alex and Cody came in bragging about their leveling Cody up thing.

"YEAH" said Cody "I leveled up three levels!"

"Wow… so cool…" I said sarcastically. I was eating poke` food, and it didn`t taste bad, it even tasted GREAT! When I was a human I tried this stuff once and I spit it out, but it taste delicious now!

"It`s decided then?" asked the mom

"Yep" said Alex

"What?" I said

"That Alex gets to keep Cody and Matt keeps you!"

I thought about this for a moment… " I guess that sounds fair…"

"YEAH" said Matt "Now we can hang out all the time!"

/\/\/\/\

10:00 PM:

/\/\/\/\

I was getting into Matt`s room when he said "Don't be afraid! You can sleep with me!" I walked over to the bed and jumped onto it. Struggling to get up on it because it was so high to me. "Here let me help you with that!" he pulled on my arms and I got onto the bed when he grabbed me and put me under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Hugging you!" he fell asleep soon after and I was in a grip that I couldn`t get out of… yet it felt comforting and relaxing somehow and I fell asleep too.

/\/\/\/\

**What a great chapter! Who says a ghost can't be loved? Well that's it for this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=1056)**


	5. School

Chapter 5: School

/\/\/\/\

I woke up in the bed to find Matt gone… I looked around to see that his bathroom light was on and I didn`t worry about it. I crawled into his light blue covers even more and waited for him to get out. A few minutes later came out and saw me wrapped in the covers.

"I see your up!" he said in his usual peppy attitude! "Well its Friday and I have school… Hey! Today`s show and tell today wanna come!?"

"Yea!" I said but sadly the telepathy lock faded and all he heard was "Bay!"

"Let's go downstairs to get the telepathy lock activated again!" I nodded, and he grabbed me by the stomach and we headed downstairs.

When we got down, we headed for the kitchen to see everybody eating breakfast… Alakazam was meditating in the corner and, Cody finishing his poke` food. Matt set me down on the floor next to Cody and went over to his sister…

"So…" I began "how`s the training?"

"Oh…" said Cody "It`s fun to battle against Alex`s other Pokémon… but I wish you could train with us…"

"It`s OK! I'm enjoying being with Matt!"

"Hey Griffin!" Matt called "Come here so we can get the telepathy lock back on you!" I walked over there and instantly Alakazam`s eyes glowed a shade of blue, and it stopped soon.

"Did it work?" I asked

"It worked perfectly!" there mom said "OK Cody off to school! What are you ringing to show and tell today?"

"Imp bringing Griffin!" he said in a cheery voice "Is that OK?"

"Well… I guess… your classmates know about the telepathy lock right?"

"OH yeah! I told them last time I brought Alakazam!"

"OK he can come!" his mom said

"Yeah!"

/\/\/\/\

On the walk to his school"

/\/\/\/\

I was being carried in his backpack with only my head and forearms sticking out. Whenever I looked at the other kids walking to school I remembered when I was alive and went to school with Cody… we were always the trouble makers and I wonder how my school mates will take it when they learned that I died… Matt seemed to see me and said

"Are you OK?" I looked at him and nodded…

/\/\/\/\

At his school:

/\/\/\/\

Everyone was goofing off and waiting for the teacher to announce show and tell… when she did there were a few kids with Pokémon but only as rare as a zigzagoon, others brought toys, and one of them brought their grandfather! The grandfather was a Pokémon researcher, and studied only the rare Pokémon and there DNA signatures or something like that…

Matt was finally called up and I followed him to the front… when I was up there many people were amazed at seeing me, even the professor was looking intently at me…

"This-" Matt began "is my banette!"

"H-Hay" I said waving and partially hiding behind Matt`s legs because I was so nervous.

"Don`t be shy!" Matt said "you wanna answer questions from my classmates?"

"S-Sure…" many people raised their hand and Matt put me on the teacher`s desk so I could see them better. I pointed at the kid in the front

"What`s your name?"

"It`s Griffin…" I said still a little shy

At this the professor actually paid attention and he raised his hand. I picked him…

"Are there any special abilities you have? Besides being able to speak?"

"U-um yeah… Well… Banettes can't really tell any secret…" I said thinking that there would be over hundreds of questions from the professor, but he just wrote it down on his clipboard and another kid raised his hand… I picked him…

"Is that true?"

"Y-yeah!" I said

"Can I try it out?"

"Um…"

"Come on its only one more time!" Matt said

"OK…"

"The kid came up to me and whispered into my ear "My… whisper whisper whisper!"

I hesitated for a second and finally said "His s-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! Humphy?"

Most of the people laughed about my zipper closing, some of them looked sorry for me, and a few of them were overly surprised!

It was the end of the school day and we didn`t even bother to get the zipper undone because most of the kids were telling me secrets and trying to get me to say them…

/\/\/\/\

At home:

/\/\/\/\

We got to his house finally and then he tugged on my zipper to get it undone… it was dinnertime before we got home and I had another bowl of poke` food, but this time with a sweet tasting poke` block.

Me and Cody didn`t talk much that day and we finally headed off to bed. Matt helped onto the bed, and told me a few of his secrets about a crush girl! (And of course… I couldn`t tell…) suddenly.

"You know? Your skin actually feels like a plush doll…" I thought about that for a second…

_Didn`t it say somewhere that abandoned dolls turn into a banette?_ I thought about this for a second and Matt started scratching me right behind the horns and I soon fell asleep…

**Well that's the end of that chapter! PLEASE REVIEW (words=1004)**


	6. the journal

**I have to say something before this chapter. To all of my life with lugia fans: **_**LIFE WITH LUGIA IS BACK!!! CHAPTER 14 IS UP!!! PEASE READ!!!**_

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6: the journal

/\/\/\/\

It was Saturday and Matt wasn`t in bed anymore… I walked out into the hall and to the stairs and saw Matt eating breakfast and watching TV.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully but the telepathy lock faded again…

"OH! Hey Griffin! How`d you sleep?" he said to me then he said to Alakazam "Hey Alakazam! Can you put the telepathy lock back on?" Alakazam nodded and his eyes turned a light blue and it soon ended.

"I slept pretty well!!!" I said cheery as usual… "Where's Cody?"

"Alex and Cody didn`t come in last night…" he said with his voice a little worried

"I'm sure there OK!" I said not so sure of myself "What are you watching?"

"Sponge Bob Square Pants!" he said with a cheery voice. I decided to watch with him.

TV:

Mr. Crabs: that smell… that smelly smell… the smelly smell that smells… smelly…… anchovies

Squidward: what?

Mr. Crabs: ANCHOVIES!!!!!

We watched cartoons until Alex got back. Cody looked much stronger and I bet he had a few levels added up…

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Alex Called

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" said a very stern mother…

"Training?" she said like it was gonna get her out of trouble…

"I told you to come here at 10:00 SHARP!"

"S-sorry…"

"DING-DONG" the doorbell chimed

"Who could it be at a time like this?" she opened the door and the professor from Matt`s school was there… "Professor Blue!? What are you doing here?" something told me that there was gonna be some bad news…

"Maria" he said "As you know that I rarely come here unless on an importance… I have been digging through the ruble of your old house and fond something you might like…" he handed out a small book that had a blackened cover and the edge of the book was burned off. "You also know that your husband was a great researcher of ghost Pokémon correct?"

"Um-yes! Why?"

"This right here is his research notes… this is said to be so valuable that he would never let anyone even touch it… If you may I would like to come in and read his notes to the family so they can see what he has put most of his life in for…"

"um-sure…" he walked in and sat himself on the couch next to me… Matt turned off the TV and everyone forgot about Alex coming in late… he opened the book and began to read:

Date: xx-xx-xxxx

In my first entry of this journal I would like to put my studies in…

It is incredible of what I found out about Ghost Pokémon today. Along with my partner Alakazam we were able to talk to the Pokémon in the cemetery. As it turns out Pokémon and humans alike are turned into ghosts if they have died before they should have…

/\/\/\/\

Date: xx-xx-xxxx

Many ghosts Pokémon have curses that they have to deal with. For example: sableye are unable to go out during the day for their crystallized eyes will blind them until they have stayed at least ten hours out of the sunlight. Shuppet cannot be touched by a living creature. Banettes cannot tell any secret. Dusclops must always do what they are told. The other ghost Pokémon could not tell me what there weakness is for fear that someone might use those weaknesses against them.

/\/\/\/\

Date: xx-xx-xxxx

I have found a special amulet that can lift any curse on a Pokémon. If worn by a human than the human can touch a blinded sableye and it could see. The human may hold a shuppet with no trouble. It can undo the zipper of a banette. And the human could touch a dusclops and it wouldn`t have to do what others tell it to do any more.

/\/\/\/\

Date: xx-xx-xxxx

A group of ghost called the council of ghosts. Have made it their duty to get the amulet back. They will do anything to get it back. As I`m writing this Journal now the house has been set ablaze by a Mismagius and I have given the amulet to my only son. This book will be hidden under my corps to preserve it and hopefully my son will find this Journal and help put an end to all of the ghost Pokémon's curses everywhere. Matthew if you are reading this and you still have the amulet then I want you to find the council of ghosts and make sure that they put a stop to all of their evil curses that they have put upon the ghosts. If you want to know how to blackmail giratina, and maybe that will be enough to stop them, then you must know that…

/\/\/\/\

And the edge was burnt off…

/\/\/\/\

**That's the end of this chapter! I would like to say that I think this was a good chapter from me! And dude… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like when people complement my stories or when they spot out a few mistakes in them. (words=1007)**


	7. the challenge

**Sorry for not updating I had too much going on…**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 7: the challenge

/\/\/\/\

It was at least an hour after the professor read the journal. No one spoke… everyone had a worried expression on their faces.

"D-dad…" Matt spoke up "Wants me to confront the council of ghosts?"

"That's what the Journal said…" the professor said

"But how do we get to them?"

"The graveyard!" I said remembering when I last saw the council "When me and Cody were leaving the graveyard we-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph!" the zipper closed again…

"Here" Matt said leaning towards me "let me get that for you!" he unzipped the zipper and for a second I thought I saw the charm on the necklace glow. Like always it felt relieving to get the zipper undone.

"So it is true!" the professor spoke up "The amulet works!"

"That's good to know" Cody said. I`ve noticed that he didn`t talk much anymore…

"What about the graveyard?" Matt said getting back on subject

"We met them there! As we were leaving they-"

"Zzzzzip!"

"Humph! HUMPH!!!" I yelled getting frustrated at the zipper

"We need to go to the graveyard!" Alex said "Since there isn`t another one for many miles we should be at the right graveyard when we get there!"

"Yeah let's go! I wanna get this annoying curse off of me!" Cody said cheerily

Everyone started to leave "We can take my van!" the professor spoke up "Matt. You can ride with me!"

"Cool!" he said

"Humph humph humph humph!?" I said trying to say _what about me!?_ But failed and no one seemed to hear me from the excitement of everything. I ran to Matt and tugged on his jeans to get his attention and when he looked at me I pointed to the zipper.

"Oh! Sorry!" he pulled the zipper open and I felt relief

/\/\/\/\

We reached the graveyard about dusk… when we got to the gates the charm started to float and a weird black door appeared at the gates. Matt opened the door and all of us were enveloped by darkness!

Soon we were standing in front of the council… giratina looked pissed…

"Why have you come here?" he shouted with anger "Why has the living step forth in front of me!?"

"W-we were sent here by my dad!" Matt said backing up. He showed the amulet and that made giratina anger level go over the top!

"YOU DEFILED THE SACRED AMULET, AND YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!!!" giratina was so fearful that the rest of the council were hiding in terror! Except dusclops… who weirdly was actually enjoying this!

"We came here to get the curses on the entire ghost Pokémon lifted!" Alex shouted

"NEVER!!!" giratina shouted back

"What will we have to do?" Alex said. Giratina seemed to be taken off guard by this and thought about it for a minute.

"You there… wearing the amulet!" he looked at Matt "You and me will negotiate this."

"Yes!" Matt said

"BUT!" giratina interrupted

"But what!?"

"We are going to make this a little challenge!" he paused a moment "The rules of this little game are simple!" he seemed a little happy about this "You and me will be in a force field while your friends Pokémon battle the council! If all of your friends Pokémon are defeated then the council can do what they please to all of you humans and Pokémon!"

"W-what!?" Matt seemed taken back "I can't do that to my friends!"

"Don't worry!" Alex spoke up "We`ll be fine! Just negotiate with him! Don't worry about us!"

"O-OK… I accept the challenge!" Matt said as brave as he could

/\/\/\/\

**Well thanks for reading! I hope you continue reading and please look forward to the next chapter! And once again! I'm sorry for not updating in a while! (Words=747)**


	8. The regret of the challenge!

Chapter 8: The regret of the challenge!

/\/\/\/\

The first Pokémon that was going to battle the council was mightyena. Since he was a dark type he would be an easy matchup for this contest. The first of the council to fight was gengar.

/\/\/\/\

First round…

Gengar used hypnoses and mightyena fell asleep almost instantly. He then walked up to mightyena and used nightmare and mightyena started shaking in its sleep. Alex pulled out a blue flute from her backpack and started playing, and soon mightyena woke up!

"Mightyena use Dark pulse!" she shouted

Mightyena shot a dark blast from its mouth and gengar was thrown to the ground, and soon his eyes started swirling and we knew the fight was over…

/\/\/\/\

Round two…

Mismagius came down and made quick work with using psychic and mightyena was taken down…

/\/\/\/\

Round three…

Alex sent out her vaporeon and was a little worried about losing her upper hand… Mismagius used a thunder on vaporeon but missed the attack.

"Vaporeon use Hydro pump! Then use acid armor!"

Vaporeon fired a blast of water and suddenly disappeared into it and as soon as the hydro pump hit vaporeon jumped out of it and used blizzard freezing Mismagius solid…

/\/\/\/\

Round four…

Frosslass came out and without warning used sheer cold… freezing vaporeon solid as well…

/\/\/\/\

Round five:

Alex sent out Alakazam…

It was easy for frosslass to win, because all she had to do was shadow ball and it was over…

/\/\/\/\

Round six…

"I'll go..." Cody said he walked out to face frosslass…

Cody held up a hand and dark claws formed on it, he used shadow claw. Frosslass quickly dodged and used blizzard. Amazingly Cody stood there without fainting! He pulled out a scarf from his mouth which revealed was a focus band. The only thing that was keeping him from fainting… he smiled for a second. He opened his mouth the most frightening way he could and a dark pulse came out of it. Ending that round…

/\/\/\/\

Round seven…

Dusclops came down and used a faint attack which then made Cody faint…

/\/\/\/\

Round eight…

I stepped forward knowing that I had to face him…

"No!" the Professor called "My Pokémon will go…" he sent out a Lucario!

"But fighting types have no affect against ghost types!"

"You`ll see…" "Lucario! Use foresight!" Lucario`s eyes glowed and then he said "Use Explosion!" Lucario charged up his power and unleashed it hitting dusclops and making both Pokémon faint…

"Yeah!" Alex called as the professor put his Lucario into his poke ball…

"You didn`t win yet!" Giratina said

"Yeah we did! We beat the council of ghost, and we have one Pokémon left!"

"Not exactly… You do have one Pokémon left, but you didn`t beat the ENTIRE council!"

"What do you mean? There isn`t any more of…" she had a frightened look on her face "You mean you?"

"I do!" he gave an evil smile "To win this challenge you must beat the WHOLE council! Including me!"

/\/\/\/\

**I`ll end that there just to mess with you! Will Griffin make it? Will Giratina completely crush him? Where did the professor get a Lucario? And what will happen next? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF **_**GHOSTS!!!**_** Please review! (Words=647)**


	9. the end…

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I was celebrating the holidays with my family! And we last left off griffin and friends after they beat four council members and now giratina is gonna battle griffin!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 9: the end…

/\/\/\/\

"Oh crap…" I said when giratina said that he would be fighting me… I turned to Alex "please tell me he`s joking!" she shook her head… "Fine…" I turned to giratina "let's do this!" I said with much more confidence than I had…

/\/\/\/\

_**Final round!**_

Giratina didn`t even say start all he did was a curse attack and I felt a pain surge through me.

"Ack!" the pain was terrible… "!" I got an idea! It was a long shot but it might work if 1: I was crazy enough to do it 2: I was lucky as heck and 3: if I did the math correctly… I turned to Alex "Alex! What's my total HP?"

"What!?" she looked at her poke`dex and examined my poke ball "Your total hp is 121 and your level is 51!"

"Do you know giratina`s total HP?"

She took her poke'dex and pointed it at giratina.

It said with its computerized voice "Giratina: A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. Total HP: 204 level: 75"

"Perfect…" I said. I used some of my energy to lay a curse on giratina… _ugh! After this I should have 31 HP and he should have 61 HP… all I have to do is dodge his next attack and it should be all over…_

"You're not getting away with that!" giratina bellowed "take this!" he shook with power, and the sky above us turned into dark swirling clouds. Four thunders came in all four directions and I knew that I couldn`t dodge this. _Crap! He knows my plan! _I stood there and when all four thunders came close I closed my eyes…

…

…

_Why didn`t they hit me?_

…

…

I opened my eyes and I couldn`t believe what I saw! Blocking the two thunders from ahead and left of me was the professor! And the one blocking the thunders behind and to the right of me was… dusclops? The same dusclops from the council was protecting me!

"What's going on?" I asked the two…

The professor was shaking from the electrical surge… "My best friend died for his beliefs. Ugh! And so will I…" he died before his body hit the ground… I saw a blue light come from him and it floated off into the sky…

"I…" said the dusclops "I have no more unfinished business… Matt… you did great… your dad is very proud…" he was enveloped into the same kind of light and went into the sky as well… to join his friend.

"You…" I was crying and full of rage at giratina "You bustard!" I roared at giratina! "I hope that you experience a fate worse than hell!

I felt a pain go threw me once more but I held on… giratina however fainted from his curse…

/\/\/\/\

Everyone rushed to me…

"How did you survive the curse?" Alex asked

"It's simple… one can't split four ways… in other words I survived because I had an odd number of HP and you can't get killed from a curse if one fourth of your HP doesn't equal up to your total HP…"

"That's pretty smart!" she said

"Groan…" we looked towards giratina and he got up… "I-I lost… He-He……… HA- HA- HA!" everyone looked at each other in a what- the- heck? Kind of face "I have never lost to any other soul since Arceus and I had our last fight five hundred thousand years ago! And since I'm bound to my word…" his eyes glowed a shade of blue and it soon stopped…

"Did it work?" Alex asked

"One way to find out…" I said "MATT STILL WETS HIS BED!!!...... Yep… the curse is gone…" I looked to matt and his face was red from embarrassment… "Sorry…" I turned to giratina "What about the professor?"

"Oh… he's in a better place now… with his friend that was persistent enough to stop me even after he was burned alive…"

"Dad was the dusclops!?" Matt asked with his eyes wide

"Yes… the entire council is people who have wanted to stop the curses… but they didn`t know my curse…"

"What's the curse?" I asked

"My curse… was that I could never go back to the real world again until I was beaten by someone who truly one… and I wanted to stop the curses, but the only way I could do that was to come to the real world… and once you beat me, I was able stop it all…" he looked up into the sky "Now I'm going to have a final word with my brother Arceus before I depart…"

"Wait!" I said "Arceus is your brother!?"

"Of course he is! Originally there were two Arceus, but we knew there was only one that could rule, and being the younger… I was killed easily…"

"So that must be the thing matt's dad said that could blackmail you! You lost to your own brother!" I said

"It's true… but I must be going now…"

"Ok…" I said… I quickly turned to Cody who just woke back up "Cody! We won we won... Cody… could you tell me who murdered us?"

"Ok…" he looked down "It was your brother… but it wasn`t him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother was possessed by dusclops… you didn`t hear the whole thing… dusclops told the other person, which was actually frosslass, which killing us would be for the greater good of their cause… I guess he was right, in a weird sort of way…"

"I'm kind of glad they did!"

"HUH!?"

"We did something great! We helped out with so much today! We released all the curses! We helped giratina come over his rage! And now Giratina can now speak to his brother after five hundred thousand years!"

"Yeah! I guess we did do great!"

I looked at matt… "I want to stay with Matt…"

"And I want to stay with Alex!"

"Let's go home!"

"Actually…" Alex interrupted "We`re taking you to the Pokémon center! You, griffin, have one HP left and everyone else is exhausted!" she softened up a bit "then we`ll go home!"

"That's good to…" I said

_**THE END!!!**_

**That's the end of that story! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and I hope you`ll enjoy my other stories! If you have any questions about this story then PM me so that I can answer any and all questions. (Words=1283) (Total number of words in this story= 8821)**


End file.
